School's Love Notes
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Semua orang punya masa lalu. Termasuk aku, kau dan juga murid-murid di sini. Hanya sepenggal kisahku sebagai seorang guru di sekolah yang hampir musnah, dengan sebuah ikatan tak kasat mata dengan beberapa orang murid. Kisah yang membuatku mengerti arti kehidupan, perjuangan, dan cinta.


**Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

**School's Love Notes punya Yeo yo chan **

**Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

**Genre : Ga jelas. Silahkan minna-chan tentuin sendiri sesuka hati.**

**Cast : Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai**

**Rate : T**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, alur dan setting, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

_**Summary**__ : Semua orang punya masa lalu. Termasuk aku, kau dan juga murid-murid di sini. Hanya sepenggal kisahku sebagai seorang guru di sekolah yang hampir musnah ini, dengan sebuah ikatan tak kasat mata dengan beberapa orang murid. Kisah yang membuatku mengerti arti kehidupan, perjuangan, dan cinta._

**CHAPTER 1**

**Uchiha Sakura**

Sakura memandang ngeri gedung raksasa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga ia menempuh pendidikannya di Universitas Keguruan swasta terbaik di Tokyo. Dan memasuki tahun ke empat, ia harus menempuh mata kuliah yang mengharuskannya terjun langsung ke lapangan yang merupakan calon tempatnya kerja kelak.

Ya, ia magang di sekolah.

Mungkin jika sekolah tempatnya magang adalah sekolah _elite_ favorit yang berisikan murid-murid jenius _sains_, mungkin ia akan diam, kalem dan dengan anggunnya berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut dengan dada yang membusung bangga.

Tapi ini?

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sesaat kemudian membuka matanya lagi memastikan apakah penglihatannya salah atau mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi saja.

Tapi tidak. Ini bukan halusinasi. Apalagi mimpi. Ini benar-benar nyata. Uchiha Sakura. Walaupun bukan mahasiswa terjenius di kampusnya, ia salah satu mahasiswi yang dikenal karena kecerdasannya. Yah, walau keceradasannya itu tersembunyi dengan sifatnya yang tidak mau repot, manja dan terlalu berlebihan dalam segala hal, membuatnya tampak terlihat bodoh dan suka bingung.

Jadi intinya, kenapa mahasiswi cerdas, berbakat, cantik, imut, seperti dirinya harus di tempatkan di sekolah...

Iyyyyuuuuhhhhh...

Sakura bahkan enggan mengucapkan nama sekolah itu dalam hati. Karenanya ia hanya menatap nelangsa sekolah itu.

Fumizuki _arm high school? _

Oh ayolah...

Semua orang juga tahu, Uchiha Sakura anak bungsu dari keluarga kaya raya di Tokyo. Ayahnya adalah Presdir dari Uchiha _Group_. Ibunya bahkan merupakan salah satu perintis dan pemegang saham di kampusnya dan juga pemilik sebuah sekolah _sains elite_ di Tokyo. Oh oke, sepertinya janjinya untuk menjadi mandiri tanpa embel-embel Uchiha, tidak berlaku di saat seperti ini. Jadi intinya, kenapa ia tidak di tempatkan saja di sekolah milik ibunya dan malah di buang ke sekolah yang berisikan anak-anak yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki dan –sudah jangan di tanya lagi- nakal-nakal ini?

Sakura tahu sekolah ini. Sangat tahu. Sekolah dibawah naungan yayasan kemiliteran ternama di Jepang. Yayasan yang juga mempunyai sebuah universitas militer yang terfavorit di Jepang. Sekolah itu juga terkenal. Cih, terkenal menjadi sekolah buangan bagi anak-anak yang tidak diterima di sekolah favorit lainnya, atau yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya karena terlibat masalah.

Ia menghela nafas gusar. Ini semua pasti ulah ibunya. Ibunya pasti merekomendasikan hal ini pada Tsunade-sama, ketua jurusannya. Kurang kerjaan sekali ibunya. Apa maunya sebenarnya. Sudah sering sekali Sakura diperlakukan seperti ini.

Dan sekarang apalagi? Mau menyuruhnya mengurusi anak-anak nakal di sekolah ini? _Hell yeah_!

Sakura sudah mau melanjutkan mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya pada sang ibu dalam hati, sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat? Kau tampak kagum sekali dengan sekolah ini?"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah wajah yang membuatnya tambah naik darah.

Shikamaru.

Teman satu jurusannya yang juga ditempatkan di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Tunggu. Apa dia bilang tadi? Kagum? Sakura menampilkan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti senangkan di tempatkan di sekolah yang mayoritas penghuninya laki-laki? Tsk.. dasar perempuan.. Merepotkan" sambungnya lagi tanpa mempedulikan kepala Sakura yang makin mengepul mendengar celotehannya itu.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura ingin sekali menjahit mulut pemuda itu kalau saja ia bukan ketua kelompok dari jurusannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, pemalas! Aku justru ingin bertanya padamu! Kenapa bisa kita ditempatkan disini?!" semprot Sakura murka.

Shikamaru kembali berdecak kesal saat suara cempreng Sakura berdengung di telinganya. Sungguh benar-benar merepotkan kalau untuk enam bulan kedepan ia harus mengurus perempuan merepotkan bersuara cempreng seperti Sakura. Bisa-bisa setelah magang, ia jadi tuli.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Yang mengatur bukan aku," Shikamaru menatap malas Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya seolah hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. Sakura mendelik sempurna.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Jangan beralasan kalau kau tidak tahu! Kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu!"

"Kau tidak bertanya," jawab Shikamaru enteng. Sakura sudah tidak peduli bagaimana wajah melongonya kini di hadapan pemuda berambut nanasnya itu. Ia menganga sempurna. Pelipisnya berkedut kesal.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu, soalnya kau tampak tenang-tenang saja,"

Tolong tahan ia sekarang juga, sebelum jitakannya mendarat di kepala nanas pemuda itu. Siapa yang tidak tenang-tenang saja, jika menjadi satu tim dengan pemuda jenius itu. Sakura berpikir, ia akan ditempatkan di sekolah _elite_ favorit karena pemuda dengan IQ di atas rata-rata tidak mungkin ditempatkan di sekolah seperti yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak ibunya sampai melakukan hal ini.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak habis bangun tidur keluar dari mobilnya.

Naruto.

Personil terakhir tim mereka. Ia berjalan kearah dimana mereka berdiri sambil menguap. Setelah meregangkan tangannya ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Kita sudah sampai ya? Ini dimana?"

Sakura mendengus dengan kerasnya. Kalau ia di tempatkan menjadi satu tim dengan orang seperti pemuda bodoh di hadapannya saat ini, Sakura mungkin memang harus dan wajib mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak menanyakan dimana sekolah magangnya. Akhirnya dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya, ia menghembuskan nafas gusarnya untuk kesekian kalinya dan kembali menatap penuh emosi pada gedung di depannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah emosi begitu..."

Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda nanas itu masih dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Pasti ibumu punya alasan kenapa ia melakukan ini padamu,"

Sakura hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protesnya pada ucapan Shikamaru. Mau membantah juga percuma. Itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Tapi ia berjanji dalam hati akan mengurus hal ini nanti dengan ibunya.

Pasti.

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

Sakura membanting pintu utama kediaman Uchiha kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah bak istana itu. Beberapa pelayan rumah itu yang melihat kedatangannya hanya menunduk panik melihat kedatangan sang nona muda yang memang terkenal emosian itu. Karenanya kepala pelayan di rumah itu mendekatinya untuk menyapa sekaligus menegur tingkah lakunya yang kurang sopan.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Apa kabar anda? Sudah lama sekali Nona tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini," sapanya sopan dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Dimana _kaa-san_?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris sapaan sang kepala pelayan.

"Saya tidak menyangka, dua tahun hidup di luar sendiri membuat tata krama keluarga Uchiha menghilang darimu, Nona muda,"

Sakura mendelik mendengar kata-kata kepala pelayan itu. Spontan saja ia langsung menoleh kesal kearah pria berambut cokelat itu.

"Apa katamu?" balasnya sengit.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Nona? Tidak membalas sapaan yang ditujukan padamu. Dan nada bicara seperti apa itu? Seingat saya semua guru etika keluarga Uchiha, tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu pada Nona,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. _Hell yeah_. Dia lupa sedang memasuki kawasan neraka etika. Setelah mendengus kecil akhirnya dengan nada tidak rela ia kemudian menjawab kepala pelayan itu.

"Yah.. yah.. kabarku baik Yamato-_san_. Sekarang beritahu aku dimana _kaa-san_?" katanya dengan wajah yang setengah iklas.

"Apa itu ekspresi yang ditunjukan seorang wanita keturunan Uchiha? Kau sama sekali tidak menunjukan etika keluarga Uchiha dengan ekspresi tidak menghormati lawan bicaramu, Nona,"

"Demi Tuhan, Yamato! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau komentari selain etika?! Aku sedang ada urusan penting dengan _kaa-san_, jadi cepat katakan apa dia ada di rumah ini atau tidak?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya untuk tidak memukul orang, ia meledakkan kemarahannya pada pria kaku yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Seingat saya dalam pelajaran etika keluarga Uchiha, tidak di ajarkan untuk berteriak saat berbicara, Nona,"

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!"

Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Oh, apa di sini ada pistol? Ia ingin menembak mati pria di hadapannya ini. Sakura dapat melihat pria itu hendak berkomentar lagi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Kau tetap terlihat bodoh seperti biasa,"

Seketika itu juga, Sakura langsung menoleh sengit ke arah sumber suara. Suara dengusan kesal mengiringi tatapan tajam kala _emerald_nya menangkap sosok pucat berambut hitam gelap khas Uchiha dengan senyum palsu penuh tipu muslihat itu. Terlihat ramah tapi mematikan.

Itu...

"Aku jadi semakin ragu kalau kau bukan seorang Uchiha,"

Uchiha Sai

Benarkan? Ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan bisa ularnya. Sakura ingin meledak sekarang. Dasar pemuda kurang ajar. Sakura ingin sekali menghajar, menguliti kulit pucatnya dan menggunduli kepalanya kalau saja sekelebat bayangan Yamato yang menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang etika, tidak berseliweran di otaknya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia mencoba meredam emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Yamato-_san_, sepertinya kau juga perlu menegur Uchiha yang satu ini yang tidak tahu sopan santun karena kata-katanya sangat tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya," kata Sakura sarkastik, entah pada siapa ia mengatakan kalimatnya tadi.

Sai dari dulu memang suka mencari masalah dengan Sakura. Entah apa masalahnya. Dan Sakura tidak menyukai keponakannya itu.

Yups, keponakan.

Sai adalah anak dari kakak sulung Sakura. Uchiha Itachi. Sebenarnya Sakura risih kalau harus dipanggil dengan sebutan ba-san oleh keponakannya karena umur mereka yang hanya terpaut lima tahun. Namun sayangnya, rasa risihnya itu lenyap entah kemana saat lambat laun Sakura mulai melihat keburukan sifat keponakannya itu.

Sakura memang tidak begitu tahu bagaimana Sai tumbuh dan dididik. Pertama kali mereka bertemu saat Sai masih dalam gendongan neneknya. Saat itu Sakura masih berumur lima tahun. Setelah itu mereka berpisah karena Sai diasuh oleh keluarga ibunya yang memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya setelah kematian Itachi.

Mereka baru bertemu lagi lima tahun yang lalu, saat usia Sai baru menginjak tiga belas tahun. Sakura tersenyum pada Sai dan mengira ia masih seperti bocah lucu yang hanya bisa menangis seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sebelum senyumnya kemudian luntur terganti dengan raut monster penuh kemarahan saat Sai dengan frontal dan tanpa rasa bersalah memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"_Hai, jelek,"_

Dan semenjak saat itu, Sakura berjanji dalam hatinya, ia akan menghapus semua kenangan indahnya melihat bocah lucu dengan pipi menggembung kemerahan yang imut. Ia akan mengganti dengan cap hitam pada dahi pucat pemuda menyebalkan itu dengan tulisan _blacklist_ untuk menjadi peringatan baginya agar tidak berada dalam radius lima meter darinya atau hanya sekedar ber_say hello _dengannya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya?"

Sebuah suara bariton yang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka berdua. Sakura sedikit mendongak menatap ke sumber suara yang sedang berada di tangga mansion itu. Itu Neji. Hyuga Neji. Paman Sai. Mungkin bisa dibilang kakak iparnya. Sepupu Neji, Hyuga Hinata adalah istri Itachi. Ibu kandung Sai.

Mata Sakura menyipit. Ada apa ini? Jika Sai yang bertandang ke rumahnya.. maksudnya, rumah orang tuanya, mungkin masih merupakan hal yang wajar. Tapi kalau Neji?

Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Memangnya kenapa kalau Neji-_nii_ ke sini? Bukannya Uchiha dan Hyuga adalah besan? Jadi wajarkan mereka berkunjung kemari? Menyunggingkan senyum kakunya, Sakura membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, untuk menghormati kakak iparnya itu.

"Apa kabar, Neji-_niisan_. Maaf kelancanganku," sapanya hormat yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Neji.

"Tidak apa, Sakura," balasnya pada gadis itu sembari menuruni tangga dan berjalan tegak ke arah mereka.

"Harusnya anak kurang ajar ini yang memperbaiki sikapnya," ucap Neji sambil melirik Sai dari sudut matanya.

Harusnya Sakura tertawa sepuasnya mendengar perkataan kakak iparnya itu. Tapi entah mengapa, semua rasa puas itu hilang saat ia mendapati raut menyebalkan Sai hilang tergantikan dengan raut datar yang entah mengapa di mata Sakura cenderung menyimpan sejuta kepahitan. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku sambil kembali menatap Neji. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa kabarmu, Sakura?" sambung Neji yang menguapkan kekakuan yang sempat tercipta. Walau raut wajah yang sama tidak menguap dari wajah Sai.

"Ba.. baik, _Nii-san_," jawab Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum normal. Ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus kala mengingat ibu dari keponakan menyebalkannya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-_neechan, Nii-san_?" tanyanya balik dengan nada sedikit sedih mengingat kondisi wanita cantik Hyuga itu.

Jujur, kalau boleh berterus terang, Sakura tidak menyukai klan Hyuga sama seperti rasa tidak sukanya pada klan Uchiha, klannya sendiri. Klan menyebalkan, membosankan, terlalu banyak aturan, dan kaku. Sama dengan Uchiha. Dan ajaibnya dua klan terpandang itu menjadi besan. Sakura benar-benar ingin memberi penghargaan untuk itu. Che, bisa dibayangkan jadi apa orang yang hidup di bawah naungan dua klan itu. Mungkin dirinya akan mati berdiri jika masih hidup dibawah bendera Uchiha-Hyuga. Melirik Sai dari sudut matanya, Sakura tampak sedikit meringis mengingat pikirannya barusan. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Sai mempunyai sikap yang menyebalkan. Mengerikan.

Sakura merasa keputusan untuk hengkang dari Uchiha dan hidup mandiri adalah tepat. Walau nama keluarga yang di sandang masih tetap dipakai. Dan hal sekecil itupun masih tetap berdampak bagi kehidupannya. Banyak teman-temannya yang baru mengenalnya, menatapnya seperti melihat hantu atau seperti melihat malaikat yang turun dari langit begitu mendengar namanya. Uchiha memang luar biasa. Sepertinya sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa lepas dari jerat keluarga itu.

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya bisa sedikit menghormati dua klan itu adalah keberadaan kakaknya Itachi dan kakak iparnya, Hinata. Wanita yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Entahlah. Sakura dari pertama bertemu langsung merasa aura keibuan wanita itu membuatnya nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Dan Itachi? Jangan di tanya lagi. Ia begitu menyayangi kakaknya yang penuh perhatian itu, walau ia juga tahu betapa tersiksanya Itachi berada di dalam keluarga itu. Namun kasih sayang dan perhatian terhadap dirinya tidak pernah berkurang. Sakura tersenyum lembut kala mengenang Itachi.

Itachi.

Selama ini Itachi memang menjadi sosok yang begitu ia sayangi dan juga menyayanginya. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, untuk masalah hati, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang Itachi rasakan dan inginkan saat ini. Sosok itu begitu abstrak dan membuat Sakura tidak yakin dengan perkiraan perasaannya selain rasa sayang pemuda itu pada Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

Ia merindukan kakaknya itu.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa,"

Jawaban Neji membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menatap pemuda yang berusia hampir kepala tiga itu, berusaha mencari raut kesedihan yang terpancar darinya. Tapi nihil. Hanya raut datar tak tertebak yang Sakura temukan. Ia mendengus. Dasar Hyuga.

"Luangkanlah waktumu untuk berkunjung ke mansion Hyuga..."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjab bingung.

"Mungkin pembicaraan sesama wanita baik untuk psikologi Hinata.."

"Ah..."

Kini Sakura paham maksud Neji.

"Terlebih kau orang yang sangat lucu Sakura..."

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak paham.

"Aku rasa berada di dekat orang menyenangkan sepertimu, Hinata akan lebih cepat sembuh,"

Sakura menggarukkan kepalanya salah tingkah sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aha..ha..ha.. Neji-_nii_ bisa saja.."

"Hn,"

Yah, setidaknya Sakura tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini masih memikirkan kesembuhan Hinata.

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

Sakura menjeblak pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia sudah menunggu saat ini. Saat dimana sang calon kepala klannya bergelut dengan kertas-kertas yang ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa isinya. Selama makan malam tadi, ia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi melihat raut tidak bersalah dari sang ayah yang menurut kabar baru saja pulang dari Eropa untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang disana. Pertemuan dengan sang ibu membuatnya paham kalau asal-usul dari semua penempatan ke Fumizuki _arm high school_ sebagai sekolah magangnya, adalah ide atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang ayah.

Apa maksudnya coba? Mau menyiksanya?

"Apa maksud _tou-san_ menempatkanku ke sekolah mengerikan itu?"

Inilah satu-satunya satu sifat Sakura yang disukai Fugaku karena menurutnya sangat Uchiha. Che, Sakura dulu hampir muntah saat mendengar.. entahlah kalau ini bisa dibilang sebagai pujian. Di klannya ia memang yang paling mencolok sendiri. Semua Uchiha rata-rata memiliki iris oniks atau merah. Akan tetapi ia memiliki emerald yang indah. Dan kalau Uchiha rata-rata memiliki rambut hitam atau biru dongker, ia memiliki rambut pink lembut yang sangat menusuk mata semua Uchiha.

Beberapa Uchiha memang memiliki ciri fisik yang berbeda. Namun, itu biasanya adalah menantu Uchiha yang tidak memiliki garis keturunan langsung dengan klan itu. Dan itupun terputus karena anak yang di lahirkan dari pernikahan berbeda klan pasti menghasilkan keturunan dengan fisik Uchiha. Intinya Uchiha sangat mendominasi.

Namun, semua teori 'Uchiha selalu mendominasi' patah saat Sakura lahir .Ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat semua orang keheranan saat mendengar nama marganya dengan ciri fisik yang sangat tidak Uchiha dan statusnya yang tidak menikah. Intinya dia keturanan asli Uchiha. Sedikit mencoreng nama baik Uchiha membuat suasana hati sedikit baik. Jahat? Memang? Tapi itulah Sakura, salah satu sifat dari sekian banyak sifatnya yang juga sangat jauh melenceng dari Uchiha.

"Apa sikap tidak sopan ini yang kau pelajari selama berada di luar klan?"

Suara berat khas laki-laki masuk ke indera pendengarannya, membuatnya mendengus bosan. Seperti tidak asing dengan kata-kata ini. Sakura jadi tahu darimana Yamato mendapat kosakata yang begitu menyakitkan telingannya itu.

"_Tou-san_ seperti bukan Uchiha saja, bertele-tele,"

Jawaban dari Sakura yang sukses membuat mata Fugaku teralih dari tumpukan kertas-kertas di hadapannya untuk menatap datar tapi mengintimidasi sosok _pink_ mungil di hadapannya yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah cemberutnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum mendengar kata-kata dan ekspresi gadis muda di depannya itu. Tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mematikan Uchiha, heh? Ini satu lagi yang ia sukai dari Sakura.

"Apa maumu?"

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dan menggantungkan begitu saja dikedua sisi tubuhnya sambil mengepalnya. Cih, masih terburu-buru seperti biasa. Tidak tenang. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Mudah terpancing. Sangat tidak Uchiha. Fugaku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Sakura katakan dari semua bahasa tubuhnya itu.

"Aku mau _tou-san_ berhenti mencampuri urusanku.."

Benarkan?

"Jangan seenaknya mengatur hidupku.."

Sama. Tidak jauh beda...

"Ini hidupku, _tou-san_..."

Dengan dia.

"Biar aku sendiri yang mengaturnya,"

"Hn,"

Jawaban yang membuat Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"_Tou-san_!" protesnya setengah membentak. Yeah, mungkin agak keterlaluan.

"Lalu?"

Fugaku seperti sudah tidak mempedulikan tentang etika lagi saat berhadapan dengan putri tunggalnya itu. Mungkin juga karena ia merasa percuma mempermasalakan hal itu. Sakura tidak pernah berubah. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya tidak suka itu.

"Apa maksud _tou-san_ menyuruh Tsunade-_sama_ menempatkanku ke sekolah yang tidak jelas? Sekolah itu tidak cocok dengan levelku?" protes Sakura dengan oktaf suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"Lalu levelmu yang seperti apa?" balas Fugaku kalem. Sakura emosi mendengarnya. Seperti kalimat barusan menghina level kecerdasannya. Hei, bagaimanapun dia Uchiha.

"Berdasarkan Indeks prestasiku, harusnya aku bisa dapat sekolah yang lebih layak daripada sekolah.. uggghhh! Membayangkan namanya saja sudah membuatku emosi..."

"..."

"Ini tidak adil! Kalaupun _tou-san_ memilihkan sekolah, kenapa tidak masukkan aku ke Sakurachukyo? Aku bahkan sudah layak menjadi guru di sekolah itu!" omelnya masih tidak terima. Ia menatap ayahnya yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin bergantung dengan Uchiha?"

"Eh?"

"Lalu sekarang kenapa ingin masuk sekolah milik Uchiha?"

Skakmat.

Sakura mati kutu. Ia hanya diam sambil mengangakan mulutnya. Matanya mengerjab bingung, mencari jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"_E.. etto_..."

"..."

"Ak..aku..."

"..."

"Ak..aku hanya...hanya..."

Fugaku menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata abstrak dari Sakura itu.

"Fumizuki dikabarkan akan di tutup dalam tiga tahun ini?"

"Apa?!"

Sakura mendengus sambil melemparkan senyum sarkastiknya. Apa-apa lagi ini? Harga dirinya sudah jatuh karena ditempatkan di sekolah paling buruk di Tokyo, kini ia mendapakan fakta baru yang membuat harga dirinya semakin jatuh. Ia akan mengajar di sekolah yang akan di tutup.

Di tutup.

Itu artinya di ambang kebangkrutan.

Di ambang kematian.

Di ambang kepunahan.

Dimana lagi ia taruh harga diri Uchihanya. Che, masih mengakui kau Uchiha?

"Kau akan mewarisi Sakurachukyo. Itu sudah pasti."

Sakura diam. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi aku juga ingin kau belajar mengurus sesuatu yang kritis, yang berada di ambang kehancuran

agar kau juga bisa memimpin Uchiha _Group_..."

"_Tou-san_, aku.."

"Sebentar lagi perusahaan kita akan keluar Asia, kita akan membuka cabang di Eropa, dan mungkin juga akan mencapai Amerika. Aku, Ibumu, Obito, dan Shisui, tidak bisa mengurus semua sendiri jika hal itu terjadi.."

"_Tou-san_..."

"Dan lagi kau adalah keturunanku satu-satunya yang akan mewarisi seluruh sahamku. Jadi..."

"_Tou-san_!"

Kini Sakura setengah berteriak karena semua panggilannya diabaikan oleh sang ayah. Fugaku terdiam melihat mata yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"_Tou-san_, aku sudah pernah bilangkan? Aku tidak tertarik..."

"Kau adalah Uchiha.."

Sakura tercekat.

"Sampai kau matipun, kau tetaplah seorang Uchiha.."

"..."

"Karena itu ingatlah baik-baik ucapanku..."

"..."

"Darah lebih kental daripada air..."

"..."

"Mau kau lari sampai ke ujung duniapun, mau kau jadi seperti apapun, kau akan kembali ke tempat darimana kau berasal,"

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

"_Dimana aku harus mencarinya?"_

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau cari dimana?! Aku ingin info keberadaannya secepatnya!"

"_Kau ini merepotkan sekali! Sudah memaksa, tidak sopan lagi,"_

"Shikamaru!"

Suaranya melengking sempurna saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"_Baiklah.. baik.. sudah tidak usah marah-marah begitu. Aku akan berusaha mencarinya,"_

Jawaban dari seberang dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi hanya dibalas Sakura dengan dengusan dan kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan tidak sopan. Setelahnya ia memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan geram. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu murka.

Pasti karena pembicaraannya tadi dengan ayahnya tadi.

Che. Berani sekali pria tua itu berbicara tentang hubungan darah setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada mereka. Berani sekali ia berbicara tentang hubungan darah setelah ia menghina sebuah hubungan darahnya dengan mereka.

Dengan Itachi.

Dan yang membuat Sakura lebih geram lagi, berani sekali ia berbicara buruk tentang mereka dengan raut datar seolah tak berbuat dosa sedikitpun. Mendadak ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Agak terhuyung ia kemudian memukul kemudi mobilnya lagi.

Bertahun-tahun sudah ia mencarinya. Tapi dengan info minim yang dimilikinya sampai sekarang ia belum juga menemukannya. Sakura tahu Shikamaru adalah tangan kanan ayahnya. Tapi ia sudah kehabisan akal. Ia tidak peduli, kalaupun nanti sang ayah tahu ia mencarinya. Yang ia tahu hanya satu.

Ia harus membawanya pulang.

"Itachi-_nii_, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi..."

Ia tahu tidak ada yang akan mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku berjanji untuk mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya,"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku janji,"

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

Shikamaru mendesah malas saat berhadapan dengan pria itu saat ini. Uchiha Fugaku duduk dengan angkuh di depannya. Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu semenjak ia menyerahkan informasi yang diminta pria itu dan juga menceritakan permintaan.. lebih tepatnya perintah Sakura untuk mencari anak itu, tapi pria di hadapannya ini belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hampir saja Shikamaru menguap malas, kalau saja ia tidak ingat siapa pria di hadapannya kini.

Hah, mungkin ia sudah berkhianat pada Sakura. Memikirkannya ia mendesah lelah.

Ya sudahlah.

"Biarkan saja ia berbuat apa yang ingin dia lakukan.."

Baiklah. Akhirnya ia merespon juga.

Namun, alis Shikamaru naik sebelah saat mendengar kata-kata Fugaku.

"Kau yakin Uchiha-_sama_?"

"Hn,"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya kemudian mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ini bukannya lebih baik untuknya? Ia tidak mau repot mencampuri urusan keluarga membosankan ini. Karenanya, tanpa memperpanjang masalah lagi, ia bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu aku sampaikan padamu lagi, aku permisi Uchiha-_sama_,"

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat. Namun gagal berbalik saat tubuhnya menegang mendengar kata-kata Fugaku.

"Tidak usah terlalu serius menanggapi permintaan-permintaan bodoh bocah tengik itu. Persiapkan saja dirimu menjadi Uchiha,"

Kata-kata yang mungkin membuatnya sedikit takut.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan...

Menghangatkan hatinya.

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

Fugaku menatap foto-foto yang diberikan Shikamaru tadi padanya lalu melemparnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia menyeringai sinis.

"Menyukai sepupu sendiri, eh? Hyuga?"

Namun, seringainya hilang saat ia mengingat seseorang yang mempunyai kisah yang sama. Ia mendengus namun kemudian menggumamkan sebuah nama sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Kushina,"

Matanya beralih menatap foto keluarga di meja kerjanya. Memandangi sosok-sosok yang ada di dalamnya satu per satu. Dirinya yang berdiri kaku. Mikoto yang duduk dengan anggun dan sedikit tersenyum. Sakura kecil yang saat itu masih berusia empat tahun dengan senyum lebarnya yang ceria. Sedikit tersenyum dan menatap agak lama saat ia memandang foto sosok mungil berambut pink yang paling ceria di tengah keluarga dingin itu, sebelum akhirnya matanya beralih ke sosok terakhir di foto itu.

Itachi.

Ekspresi yang sama dengannya.

"Kau yang sudah menghancurkan semuanya dengan cinta bodohmu itu..."

Ia mendengus dan tersenyum sarkastik.

"Cinta hanya membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh yang melakukan hal yang paling bodoh yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan..."

"Bukan begitu, Itachi?"

.

.

_**Tokyo, 20xx, 11 tahun yang lalu**_

_Itachi menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada raut takut sedikitpun di wajahnya kala berhadapan dengan oniks yang sama dengan miliknya itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah tangan kecil milik seorang wanita sederhana tapi anggun di sampingnya dengan seorang bocah enam tahun yang memeluk kakinya._

_Fugaku. Pria yang berada di hadapannya bersama dua orang lainnya yang sangat dikenalnya, menatapnya dengan murka. Terdengar dari giginya yang bergemerutuk menahan marah. _

"_Nii-chan..." _

_Gadis kecil dua belas tahun bersurai merah muda yang selalu bisa meluluhkan ekspresi datarnya kini bercicit memanggil namanya di samping sang ayah. Sangat jelas tersirat rasa rindu yang amat kentara saat suaranya yang mengalun terdengar bergetar menahan tangis. _

_Namun, suara yang biasanya mampu menyihir Itachi untuk tersenyum menenangnya, tidak berlaku kali ini. Pria itu bergeming dalam diamnya. Tetap setia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sama. _

_Datar. _

_Mengacuhkan panggilannya._

_Sakura, nama gadis pemilik emerald indah yang kini berkaca-kaca itu hanya bisa menatapnya khawatir._

"_Sakura, masuk kedalam," desis Fugaku lirih._

"_Tapi tou-san..."_

"_Aku bilang masuk!"_

_Sakura tercekat. Kata-kata protes yang tadi hendak keluar, terhenti di tenggorokannya. Ia menelan ludahnya putus asa. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana watak sang ayah. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria calon kepala klan Uchiha itu adalah titah yang mutlak. Tidak ada yang berhak membantah._

_Ia belum bergerak. Hanya matanya yang kini beralih ke sosok kakak laki-laki yang kini ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan penuh rasa rindu. _

"_Masuk!" _

_Sakura memejamkan matanya. Airmatanya turun saat sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya._

"_Sakura-chan..."_

_Suara halus dari sang ibu terputus bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ditepis kasar oleh sang gadis kecil yang kini berlari menaiki anak tangga sambil menangis sesenggukan, diikuti beberapa pelayan yang meneriaki namanya. Mikoto, sang ibu hanya menatapnya khawatir sebelum kemudian beralih menatap anak sulungnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Sakura. _

_Rindu. _

_Bagaimanapun ia adalah ibu dari pemuda itu. Semarah apapun suaminya pada Itachi, Mikoto tidak akan bisa marah pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Matanya beralih menatap wanita berambut ungu yang nampak berusaha menampakkan raut tegarnya di samping Itachi lalu pada bocah kecil yang berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya takut di belakang tubuh ibunya itu._

_Mirip Itachi._

_Itulah satu-satunya fakta yang terlintas di benaknya._

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" desisan lirih suaminya membuyarkan lamunan Mikoto kemudian beralih menatap sang suami._

"_Aku tanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" bentak Fugaku yang murka melihat ekspresi Itachi yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut bersalah._

"_Aku kesini untuk memperkenalkan isteri dan anakku padamu,"_

"_Fugaku.." _

_Mikoto memegang pundak suaminya berusaha menenangkan pria itu yang tampak semakin murka mendengar penuturan Itachi. Namun gagal. Pria itu maju dan memukul putra sulungnya itu tepat di rahangnya. Mikoto memekik kaget dan langsung berlari menuju suaminya dan menahan bahunya berusaha menenangkan, namun ditepis oleh pria penuh kuasa itu. Wanita di samping Itachi juga tak kalah kagetnya. Ia langsung memapah Itachi yang terhuyung ke belakang kemudian menggendong anaknya yang menangis melihat kejadian itu._

"_Fugaku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Diam!"_

_Fugaku yang sudah terlanjur murka membentak Mikoto yang terkejut melihat aksinya dan kembali menatap pemuda yang menjadi sumber kemurkaannya._

"_Itu yang pantas diterima laki-laki tidak tahu malu yang sudah meninggalkan isterinya yang hamil sampai ia mengalami gangguan jiwa karena ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki brengsek sepertimu!"_

_Kata-kata Fugaku yang membuat raut wajah Itachi berubah dalam beberapa detik._

_Istri? Hamil? Gangguan jiwa? Apa maksudnya?_

_Mata Fugaku bergerak menatap wanita di samping Itachi._

"_Dan parahnya, laki-laki brengsek itu meninggalkannya karena seorang pelacur rendahan yang bahkan mempunyai anak tidak jelas asal-usulnya!"_

"_Walaupun kau ayahku, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukul mulut kotormu yang sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada isteri dan anakku," balas Itachi dingin._

"_Itachi!"_

_Kini Mikoto yang tampak marah mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Sesayangnya dia pada anaknya itu, ia juga bisa marah jika Itachi berlaku tidak layak pada ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi hanya karena masalah wanita._

"_Biarkan saja Mikoto. Biarkan anak dari perempuan ini melihat siapa yang kotor di antara kami. Biarkan anak itu melihat betapa hinanya orang yang dipanggilnya ayah, yang meninggalkan isteri sahnya yang sedang mengandung demi ibunya yang tidak tahu diri ini,"_

_Itachi menyengit dan beberapa saat kemudian ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Genggamannya pada wanita di sampingnya yang mengendur dan sedikit bergetar, mengalihkan atensi sang wanita untuk menatap wajahnya. Wanita bermanik madu itu tercekat saat menangkap raut tak tenang dari sang suami. Terbersit sedikit ketakutan dalam benaknya yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Itachi dan membuat pemuda itu meliriknya dari sudut matanya kemudian kembali menatap Fugaku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. _

"_Biarkan wanita rendahan ini juga tahu, bahwa di rumah ini sudah ada pewaris klan Uchiha, anak Uchiha Itachi yang sudah lahir dari Hinata, seorang Hyuga yang terpandang. Dan anak dari wanita rendahan sepertinya tidak pantas masuk bahkan di kandang anjing rumah ini sekalipun,"_

_Hati perempuan mana yang tidak hancur mendengar kata-kata sadis yang diucapkan oleh kakek dari anaknya, yang seharusnya memberi perlindungan pada cucunya. Bukan malah diperlakukan lebih rendah dari anjing rumah ini. Wanita itu terisak pelan menahan sembilu di dadanya._

"_Jaga ucapanmu ayah!" bentak Itachi tidak terima._

"_Kau yang harusnya jaga ucapanmu! Jaga tingkah lakumu!" balas Fugaku tidak mau kalah dengan oktaf suara Itachi. "Kenapa kau tinggalkan Hinata saat ia sedang membutuhkanmu?! Hah?!"_

_Itachi seribu bahasa. Inilah yang membuat keberaniannya luntur. Rasa bersalah. Mungkin ini memang salahnya. Ia tidak tegas dari awal. Ia mencintai gadis lain, tapi tidak mampu menolak perintah ayahnya. _

"_Kau tidak ada saat dia hamil! Kau tidak ada saat dia melahirkan! Kau bahkan tidak ada saat dia frustasi dan depresi!"_

_Yah, ini salahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menolak saat Hinata menyentuhnya. Ia membalasnya. Dan menyakiti semua orang._

"_Dan sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_..."_

"_Kau ingin aku mengakui pelacur ini dan anak haram yang belum tentu anakmu ini?"_

"_Tou-san!"_

_Habis sudah kesabaran Itachi. Memang adalah salahnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tapi Fugaku tidak berhak untuk terus merendahkan Isteri dan anaknya._

"_Aku ke sini bukan untuk meminta ayah mengakui keluargaku ataupun meminta ayah menghina mereka..."_

"_..."_

"_Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada Hinata..."_

"_..."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_..."_

"_Tapi Konan lebih membutuhkan aku daripada Hinata," ucapnya sebelum menarik tangan wanita berambut ungu itu keluar dari mansion itu. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang akhirnya hanya bisa berteriak murka memanggil Kabuto._

"_Urus mereka, seret dia pulang apapun caranya," ucapnya nyalang sambil menatap mobil Itachi yang melesat pergi keluar pekarangan mansion Uchiha._

_._

_._

_Fugaku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ini yang akan menimpa keluarganya. Ia menatap punggung kecil Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan di atas sebuah tubuh yang amat dikenalnya._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_Mikoto sudah pingsan dari tadi. Tak kuat menanggung beban ini. Beban dimana anak satu-satunya sudah pergi menghadap sang kuasa._

_Yah, Itachi sudah meninggal._

_Ia dan Konan perempuan simpanannya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Fugaku ingin menyangkalnya. Tapi ini nyata. Ia melihat dengan jelas tubuh kaku yang kini dipeluk Sakura. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi? Saat itulah ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Aku mengerti,"_

_Ia mengepalkan tangannya menyalurkan semua emosinya._

"_Jangan pernah makamkan wanita sialan itu bersama Itachi. Aku tidak sudi ia masuk area Uchiha walau hanya di makamnya saja. Dan beritakan kalau Itachi seorang diri saat mengalami kecelakaan," intruksinya sebelum memutuskan sambungannya. Ia kembali menatap kedua anaknya itu dari balik kaca pintu ruangan itu._

"_Sialan kau, Hyuga," desisnya lirih sebelum melangkah masuk dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam gendongannya._

_._

_._

Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. ia terisak perlahan. Kepingan ingatan itu begitu jelas. Wajah Itachi, senyum Itachi, dan semua kenangannya tentang Itachi.

Dan ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas. Wajah tersenyum itu hilang, terganti dengan raut datar yang amat tersiksa. Tamparan keras ayahnya di wajah datar Itachi. Dan...

Tubuh kaku Itachi.

Sakura menangis semakin keras. Kenapa ia selalu memimpikan kenangan pahit itu. Ia merindukan kakaknya. Sangat.

Ia membuka matanya sekelebat kepingan mimpi yang juga sering ia lihat.

Anak itu.

Anak berambut emo itu.

Anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Itachi.

Anak laki-laki yang menatap takut pada sang ayah.

Yah, anak laki-laki itu.

Ia harus menemukannya.

Dia satu-satunya peninggalan dari Itachi.

Kenang-kenangan yang mengingatkannya pada sang kakak.

Anak laki-laki Itachi.

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

"Aku tidak mau mengajar kelas itu lagi, Shika! Huwaaaa!"

Tangis Sakura pecah kala mereka melangkah keluar dari kelas seni. Shikamaru menghela nafas frustasi. Mengenal Sakura sejak kecil membuatnya tahu bagaimana sifat manja gadis itu. Walau sudah mendeklarasikan diri mandiri dari Uchihapun, sifat manjanya masih terbawa. Ia mendengus mengingat deklarasi bodoh itu. Mandiri dari Uchiha? Mana ada orang yang mandiri dari Uchiha membiarkan tangan kanan kepercayaan ayahnya berada di dekatnya, bahkan hampir setiap saat mengurusi kebutuhannya sadar atau tidak.

Yah, klan Nara adalah tangan kanan Fugaku. Dan dia orang pertama dari klannya yang diminta Fugaku menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Mengingat hal itu wajahnya memanas. Ia kembali mendengus berusaha mengalihkan agar rona merah tidak menjalar di wajahnya.

"Merepotkan,"

Ia melirik Naruto yang tampak kelabakan menenangkan Sakura yang kini duduk di pojok lorong yang tak jauh dari kelas itu. Sangat bahaya kalau guru pembimbing mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Nilai Sakura bisa minus karena di anggap tidak profesional menghadapi situasi kelas.

"Sudah Sakura, cup.. cup.. nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Kau tidak malu? Nanti bedaknya luntur lho,"

"Kau tidak dengar tadi apa yang mereka bilang? Hik.. Mereka bilang aku gadis berdada rata. Rambutku seperti sapu ijuk. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak mau mendengar kata-kataku tadi,"

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mendengus. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tangan Sakura agar ia berdiri yang membuat gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shika?!"

"Kalau Kurenai-_sensei_ melihatmu seperti ini, nilaimu bisa dikurangi, _baka_," ucapnya malas sambil menggandeng Sakura melangkah.

"Cepat hapus airmatamu, pakai bedakmu lagi. Jangan jadi gadis yang merepotkan,"

Ucapnya yang langsung dihadiahi tarikan rambut pada rambut nanasnya. Ia hanya berdecih akan tingkah Sakura itu, namun tidak protes. Di belakangnya Naruto mengikuti mereka.

"Aku sudah dapat apa yang kau minta,"

"Eh?"

"Anak kakakmu.."

Mata Sakura membulat. Sontak ia menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk menatapnya dan mengguncangkan tubuh tegapnya yang tidak terlalu berefek banyak meski sudah di guncang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau serius?! tidak bercanda?!" jerit Sakura kesenangan saking terlalu semangatnya.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal dengan tingkah Sakura apalagi guncangan pada tubuhnya yang sedikit mengganggunya.

"Katakan, siapa dia? Siapa namanya? Dimana alamatnya?"

Shikamaru menepis tangan Sakura yang mengguncang tubuhnya kemudian balik memegang pundaknya.

"Aku beritahu setelah pulang dari sekolah nanti," jawabnya singkat.

Dapat dilihat _oniks_nya, kekecewaan yang sangat kentara di permata _emerald_ di hadapannya kini. Namun, ia mengabaikannya. Sakura anak yang nekad dan mudah penasaran. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi mencari anak laki-laki itu.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat namun kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dan entah kapan mulainya, Shikamaru tidak begitu ingat, kala tanpa ia duga...

Gadis itu memeluknya.

Shikamaru merasa waktu seakan berhenti.

Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasa.

Dan itu hanya terjadi kurang dari satu menit sebelum sebuah suara Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Wah.. wah.. kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini. Nanti dilihat siswa,"

Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti adegan itu berlangsung bertahun-tahun.

"Apa yang kau katakan_, baka_ Naruto? Siapa yang bermesraan,"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia harus menahan nafasnya dengan degup jantungnya semakin cepat berpacu, saat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum cerianya dan mencium pipinya.

Mencium pipinya.

Sejak detik itu, Shikamaru memutuskan mengurangi waktu tidurnya untuk berolahraga demi kesehatan jantungnya kelak.

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

Sakura bersenandung riang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah lebih dulu kembali ke ruang guru magang. Ia baru saja memperbaiki bedaknya di toilet setelah tadi menangis tidak jelas karena pembullyan di dalam kelas seni tadi. Mengingat pembullyan tadi membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Berani sekali anak-anak kecil tidak tahu diri itu. Belum tahu siapa dia. Jangan main-main dengan Uchiha. Yeah, dan pada akhirnya ia kembali membawa-bawa nama Uchiha.

Kekesalannya menguap tatkala indera pendengarannya menangkap lantunan irama yang tertata rapi mengalun indah. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Dipertajamnya indera pendengarannya.

Ini suara piano. Suaranya berasal dari ruang musik.

Siapa yang memainkannya? Apa Kakashi-sensei sedang mengajarkan murid-muridnya? Penasaran membuat kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mendekati ruangan dengan pintu merah tersebut. Sedikit ragu kemudian akhirnya ia memberanikan diri memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah punggung tegap berambut _raven_ yang agak berantakan, duduk membelakanginya memainkan piano yang ada di hadapannya.

Dia seorang murid. Sakura dapat mengetahuinya dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Kenapa murid bisa ada di ruangan musik sementara ini masih jam pelajaran?

Sakura ingin menegurnya, tapi melihatnya yang sepenuh jiwa memainkan piano, menghentikan niatnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan siswa itu dari depan pintu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, seperti tengah berpikir.

Lagu apa ini? Ia tidak pernah mendengar sebelumnya? Apa judulnya? Kenapa begitu menyayat hati? Seperti sebuah lagu pemakaman?

Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, ia kembali terkenang pada Itachi hanya dengan mendengar lagu ini. Terbawa perasaan, tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya. Mengikuti setiap nada yang mengalun lembut. Menyalurkan setiap kerinduan di dadanya pada sang kakak.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Sakura merasa aura yang berbeda di sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar..

Suara piano itu sudah berhenti.

Spontan saja Sakura membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dan apa yang ada di hadapannya kini membuatnya melompat kaget.

Siswa tadi berdiri diam tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan raut datar. Oh, bisakah Sakura melukiskan betapa tampannya siswa tersebut? Kalau bukan karena seragamnya, ia lebih pantas menjadi guru di sekolah ini karena wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa. Mata yang indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis, rahang yang tegas, rambut...

Tunggu dulu.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya singkat Sakura kembali mengingat tentang keberadaan siswa tampan tersebut di ruangan ini di jam pelajaran.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku,"

_What the hell_!

Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Belum sempat ia menegurnya, ia malah yang diperintah seenak jidat dengan tidak sopannya oleh siswa tadi. Bagaimanapun ia guru di sini walau hanya guru magang. Setidaknya siswa itu menghormatinya layaknya guru di sini.

Karena alasan itulah, Sakura membusungkan dadanya. Dikerahkannya semua pesona angkuh dan berkuasa khas Uchiha. Siswa ini harus tahu siapa dia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah ini jam pelajaran?"

"..."

"Dan sikap macam apa itu? Aku ini gurumu, sopanlah sedikit,"

"Oh, kau guru magang berdada rata dan berambut seperti sapu ijuk yang menangis setelah keluar dari kelasku itu ya? Maaf aku baru ingat,"

Sakura melongo di tempat. Semua pesona Uchihanya lenyap entah kemana. Kalimat itu memang di ucapkan dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi Sakura tahu, sangat tahu. Kalimat itu penuh dengan penghinaan, penuh pencemaran nama baik, penuh penjatuhan harga diri.

Jadi.. jadi dia siswa kelas seni?

Dan dia melihatnya menangis setelah keluar dari kelas?

Siswa tadi menatap wajah melongonya datar sebelum memegang lengannya dan menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang baginya untuk jalan.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkkkk!"

Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah lengkingan panjang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah bersamaan dengan decak kesal siswa tadi yang merasa terganggu. Namun, dengan cuek ia tetap melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan harga dirinya yang telah luntur oleh tangis kekesalannya.

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

"Kau harus memberi pelajaran padanya, Shika!,"

Shikamaru mengorek kupingnya malas. Sungguh ia merasa terganggu dengan suara rengekan Sakura.

"Dasar, anak tidak tahu diri!"

Cukup.

Sudah hampir satu jam, Shikamaru mendengar kata-kata yang hampir semua menjurus pada hal yang sama.

Kesal pada siswa yang menghinanya.

"Diamlah atau aku tidak akan memberi nama dan alamat anak yang kau cari,"

Jangan ditanya lagi. Tak lebih dari dua detik, gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan mendelik padanya. Ia hanya mendengus bosan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap kertas di tangannya antusias kemudian membukanya dengan penuh semangat. Berlebihan. Semoga kertas itu tidak musnah sebelum di baca isinya karena ulah pemegangnya yang terlalu _over_.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru, saat beberapa detik setelah membaca isi kertas itu, Sakura dengan kecepatan kilat langsung melesat meninggalkan pemuda yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kulaporkan pada Uchiha-_sama_," gumamnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Merepotkan,"

S.C.H.O.O.L.'S . L.O.V.E . N.O.T.E.S

Sakura memandang tidak percaya bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sarkastik. Airmatanya mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Anak Itachi-_nii_ dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan kecil seperti ini?

Hatinya seperti dihujam ribuan jarum. Matanya memicing. Ini semua karena ayahnya. Ayah yang tidak punya belas kasihan. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingatannya kembali pada perakapan dengan sang ayah tempo hari. Terngiang dengan semua kata-kata sang ayah yang membuat emosi di dalam dadanya kembali berkobar.

.

"_Kau adalah Uchiha. Sampai kau matipun, kau tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Karena itu ingatlah baik-baik ucapanku. Darah lebih kental daripada air. Mau kau lari sampai ke ujung duniapun, mau kau jadi seperti apapun, kau akan kembali ke tempat darimana kau berasal,"_

.

Kakinya melangkah ragu memasuki pekarangan rumah kecil ini. Miris. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

.

"_Sudah ada Sai, tou-san! Apa masih kurang?"_

"_Kau pikir aku bisa mempercayai seseorang dari klan Hyuga? Kau lupa kakakmu itu sudah membuat anak mereka gila? Aku tidak tahu didikan seperti apa yang ia terima dari keluarga itu." _

_Sakura terperangah tidak percaya mendengarnya._

"_Demi Tuhan tou-san, Sai itu juga Uchiha,"_

"_Aku tidak tahu ia di didik seperti apa di klan Hyuga. Yang aku tahu, tidak boleh mempercayai orang yang tidak kau ketahui bagaimana isi hatinya. Dia bisa menusukmu dari belakang," _

_Sakura menatap ayahnya sinis._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan tou-san? _

"_..."_

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana isi hati tou-san. Apa suatu saat kau akan menusukku dari belakang?"_

"_Kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu?"_

.

Seorang Uchiha tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Apa layak? Sakura tersenyum pahit tatkala membandingkan dengan hidupnya selama ini. Setetes airmata jatuh mewakili perasaan bersalahnya saat ini. menggigit bibirnya pelan ia kembali berjalan melewati segerombolan bunga yang menghiasi taman kecil di halaman rumah itu.

Sakura membelai beberapa kelopak bunga tanpa ada niat memetiknya. Meresapi tiap jengkal tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perkembangan keponakannya selama ini. Mencari setiap info tentang semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

Apakah ia bahagia di sini?

Atau ia sedih?

Apa ia ingin pulang ke rumah yang seharusnya ia tempati?

Atau ia lebih senang berada di sini?

Apa ia merindukan Itachi sama seperti ia yang merindukan kakaknya itu?

Mengingat Itachi membuat mata Sakura meredup.

Apa ia akan membenci keluarga yang membuangnya? Apa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi karena sudah mengusirnya dan Itachi?

Sakura tidak tahu. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Mungkin ia akan di usir. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti.

Ia akan membawanya pulang bersamanya, apapun caranya.

.

_Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala ayahnya itu. Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan. Oke, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu. Tapi setidaknya ini adalah salah satu usahanya untuk menghindarkan?_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?"_

"_..."_

"_Bagaimana dengan anak Itachi-niisan?"_

"_..."_

"_Dia juga Uchiha bukan? Dia tidak dibesarkan di klan yang akan membahayakan posisi tou-san,"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Bagaimana tou-san,"_

"

"_Kau sudah tahu bagaimana prinsipku bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang biasa-biasa masuk ke klan ini. Apalagi anak dari perempuan yang belum tentu anak nii-sanmu,"_

"_Tou-san!"_

_Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Ia menatap nyalang sang ayah yang kini menatapnya tajam karena tatapan menantangnya itu. _

_Baiklah. Nyali Sakura sedikit ciut karenanya. Tetapi ia memantapkan hati. Ini demi dirinya. Terutama lagi ini demi anak kakaknya. Ia sudah bersabar selama dua tahun ini untuk mencarinya diam-diam. Dan sekarang ia tidak mau lagi menutupinya. Ia akan mencarinya terang-terangan. Ia akan lakukan apapun walau nantinya ayahnya akan murka dan menghukumnya._

"_Hari ini, aku berjanji..."_

"_..."_

"_Aku akan membawanya pulang.."_

"_..."_

"_Aku akan membawa anak Itachi-niisan pulang,"_

"_..."_

"_Darah lebih kental dari air bukan, tou-san?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku akan membawa salah satu darah Uchiha yang sudah tou-san telantarkan pulang ke rumah ini. pulang ke tempat seharusnya berasal,"_

.

Memantapkan hatinya ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah ini dan mengetuknya perlahan. Dua kali mengetuk, pembatas rumah ini dengan dunia luar itu terbuka. Menampilkan seraut wajah paruh baya yang ramah penuh senyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Saya ingin membicarakan tentang masalah pengadopsian, Nyonya,"

Wanita itu menampilkan raut pahamnya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya untuk masalah adopsi. Tampaknya ia adalah pengurus panti asuhan ini.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona,"

Sakura tersenyum lagi sebelum melangkah masuk. Mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, wanita itu kemudian menawarkan minuman yang langsung ditolak gadis itu. Kini kedua wanita itu duduk berhadapan di batasi sebuah meja di hadapan.

"Jadi kira-kira anak umur berapa yang ingin Nona adopsi?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku sudah punya calon sendiri..."

Sakura membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah nama di dalamnya kemudian menyerahkan pada sang wanita. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya heran setelah membaca kertas itu, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura.

"Apa hubungan anda dengannya, Nona? Bagaimana anda bisa mengenalnya?"

Sakura tersenyum sebelum kembali mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Fotonya bersama Itachi juga foto Itachi bersama seorang wanita berambu ungu yang tak lain adalah Konan, ibu dari anak itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sakura, adik dari Uchiha Itachi, ayah dari anak ini,"

Sang wanita yang awalnya heran melihat aksi Sakura terperangah melihat apa yang Sakura sodorkan dan semakin syok mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan seketika ia berdiri kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sakura yang sedikit terkejut dengan aksinya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali bersama.. lebih tepatnya menyeret seorang pemuda yang membuat Sakura tersentak melihatnya. Pemuda itu mengomel tidak jelas sebelum kemudian menoleh menatap Sakura. Sama seperti gadis itu, ia sedikit menyengit kaget.

"Kau?"

Rambut _raven_ berantakan itu, wajah itu, Sakura mengenalnya. Itu anak yang ia temui di ruang musik. Anak yang mengatainya guru berdada rata. Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya ini.

"Hn, ada apa mencariku,"

Pantas saja waktu itu, ia seperti pernah melihatnya. Ia mirip Itachi.

Wajah tercengang Sakura berubah perlahan. Ia tersenyum. Airmata jatuh dari kedua manik emeraldnya. Dapat ia lihat manik _oniks_ itu sedikit terkejut melihatnya menangis. Biar saja ia dicap cengeng, ia tidak peduli.

"Apa anda sudah pernah mengenalnya Nona?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu sambil tetap menatap lekat wajah tampan di hadapannya kini.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya. Aku ibunya,"

Sekali lagi melihat raut wajah yang sedikit terkejut dari wajah pemuda itu. Namun, ia tetap diam. Bingung mungkin.

"Aku akan membawa salah satu darah Uchiha pulang ke tempat seharusnya berasal.."

Ia membelalakkan matanya seketika.

"Benar bukan, Yahiko.. maksudku Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

"_Aku akan membawa salah satu darah Uchiha yang sudah tou-san telantarkan pulang ke rumah ini. pulang ke tempat seharusnya berasal,"_

"_Aku benar bukan, tou-san?"_

TBC

Oke, satu lagi fic yang saya lahirkan hehe #plak#

Maaf, sudah menelantarkan fic yang laen. Yoyo gak bisa nahan diri untuk menulis ide yang sebenarnya udah yoyo pendam semenjak magang di sekolah kemaren.. :-D

Sebagian cerita adalah pengalaman yoyo, sebagian lagi fiktif hehehe...

Idenya muncul gitu aja selama yoyo berinteraksi dengan murid2 di sekolah ini...

Ku dedikasikan kisah ini untuk semua murid di sekolah tempatku magang...

Semua anak hebat di bidangnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan murid2 di sekolah ini. Tidak ada murid yang bodoh, tidak ada murid yang tidak bisa...

Yang ada adalah murid yang mau atau tidak mau...

Tidak akan pernah ku anggap lagi kalian murid-murid yang kampungan, anak-anak bodoh, anak-anak buangan, atau anak nakal...

Bersama kalian aku belajar tentang tentang kehidupan, menghargai, cita-cita, perjuangan dan cinta..

Maaf kalau aku pernah takut berkomunikasi dengan kalian, maaf kalau aku pernah meremehkan kemampuan kalian...

Kalian luar biasa di bidang kalian sendiri...

I love yu all :'( :'( #pelukMuridMuridku#

Oke, gak usah lama-lama...

Gimana menurut kalian? dilanjut or buang tempat sampah aja?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah?


End file.
